The Star Of Christmas
The Star of Christmas '''is the ninteenth episode of the VeggieTales animated series and the second holiday special in that series. Episode Guide Previous episode: Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Next episode: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Fun Facts It was released on October 24, 2002 and on August 2004 an then on March 2007 in '''Holiday Double Feature with its earlier episode The Toy That Saved Christmas. Like the other holiday episodes, it has no. 8. A Lesson in… True Love subtitle and countertops. A message, however, is that you can teach people to love through pomp and flash, but rather that love must come from the inside; Jesus was sent on Christmas to help enable such a change, and He is the true "Star of Christmas". VeggieTales The Star of Christmas 2003 Sony Wonder Vhs The show is set in London in 1882 and has a definite Charles Dickens quality to it. Indeed, the sequel, An Easter Carol, features the same characters and the same setting and is a direct parody of the Dickens' classic A Christmas Carol. This wanted to go in a VeggieTales compliation Silly Little Thing Called Love. The story of The Star of Christmas centers on two would-be operatic composers who are based on W.S. Gilbert and Arthur Sullivan. 321 Penguins has spoofed Gilbert and Sullivan's work in Lyle the Kindly Viking an (specifically The Mikado) in Sumo of the Opera. In this episode however they spoof the people, Gilbert and Sullivan, themselves. Plot Bob The Tomato and Larry The Cucumber appear as Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps, respectively--two jingle writes based loosley on Gilbert and Sullivan. The setting is 1880s London, and they've written a musical called "The Princess and the Plumber", which they plan to open on Christmas Eve. Cavis thinks the production will "teach London how to love". But children at nearby St. Bart's Chruch are planning a nativity play for the same evening, and they plan to feature the Star of Christmas, a religious artifact unseen by the public for decades. The London Post Gazette writes a front-story about the nativity play and the Star, and Cavis and Millward hatch a plan to make their musical better than the children's play. In the end, they learn about the true meaning of Christmas. Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Bob the Tomato *Pa Grape *Charlie Pincher *Dad Asparagus *Madame Blueberry (character) *Scooter Carrot *The French Peas *Jean Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Christophe Pea *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Jerry Gourd *Jimmy Gourd *Annie *Laura Carrot *Percy Pea *Angel Pea *The Banker *Aaron *Unnamed England Girl *Unnamed England Boy *Ma Carrot with Blue Purple Hat and Blue Purple Clothing *Unnamed England Woman *Unnamed England Man *Joppa Pea *England Woman with Tan Colored Dress *Ma Carrot *Unnamed England Brothers *England Man with Light Brown Top Hat and Brown Coat *England Brother with Tan Hat and Tan Waistcoat *England Man with Navy Top Hat and Navy Coat *England Brother with Light Blue Hat and Light Blue Waistcoat *Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing *Jerky Vendor/Laundry Man Gallery VHS Contents # Warning Screen # Big Idea Logo # Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins Trouble on Planet Wait Your Turn and The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka Trailer # Larry-Boy and the Angry Eyebrows and Leggo My Ego Trailer # The Toy That Saved Christmas Trailer # Stay Tuned For More After The Show Bumper # Big Idea Why We Do What We Do Logo # The Star of Christmas # The Star of Christmas Credits # Big Idea Logo # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo Category:Episodes Category:321 Penguins!: Christmas Episodes Category:321 Penguins!: Seasonal Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:No VeggieTales Theme Song Category:No Silly Song Segment Category:No Countertop Segment